Relazione Kurt-Blaine
La''' Relazione Kurt-Blaine', comunemente conosciuta come '''Klaine', è la relazione romantica tra Kurt Hummel e Blaine Anderson. Biografia Seconda Stagione Il primo bacio Kurt e Blaine si incontrano in questo episodio. Kurt va a spiare il glee club rivale delle Nuove Direzioni, gli Usignoli, come suggerito da Puck stufo dei consigli di Kurt riguardo il mash-up femminile da fare nella sfida ragazzi contro ragazze. Kurt furiouso degli insulti, segue il consiglio di Puck, e si intrufola davvero alla Dalton. Nota che tutti i ragazzi si precipitano fuori da qualche parte, ferma uno di loro, dice di essere un nuovo studente e gli chiede cosa sta succedendo. Lo studente si presenta come Blaine e spiega che il Glee Club della Dalton sta per esibirsi in una performance improvvisata. Kurt chiede se il Glee Club è popolare alla Dalton, Blaine dice che gli Usignoli sono come rock star. Prende la mano di Kurt dicendo di sapere una scorciatoia per arrivare nel luogo in cui si esibiranno gli Usignoli. Kurt è entusiasta della loro performance di Katy Perry Teenage Dream. Kurt è sopraffatto da quanto li accettano tutti alla scuola è e sembra colpito dalla attenzione che Blaine gli mostra durante la canzone. In seguito, Blaine e due dei suoi amici Wes e David scoprono che Kurt era una spia, e dicono di averlo trovat "una spia orribile" e quindi non si arrabbiano. Invece, prendono un caffè con lui. Confessa di essere una spia, e chiede se in questa scuola sono tutti gay. Blaine dice che lui lo è, ma gli altri no, spiega che la loro scuola ha una politica di tolleranza zero sul bullismo. Blaine dice ai suoi amici di lasciarli soli, Kurt rivela che lui è l'unico studente gay al McKinley High ed è costantemente preso di mira da un bullo. Blaine ha avuto un'esperienza simile alla sua vecchia scuola prima della Dalton e si rammarica per la fuga. Ricorda a Kurt che il pregiudizio è solo ignoranza e dice che sarà lui a insegnargli che non può farla franca. Blaine suggerisce a Kurt che, Kurt poteva fare quello che ha fatto lui cioè trasferisci, oppure potrebbe affrontarlo. Rimangono in contatto, e Blaine manda un messaggio a Kurt con scritto "coraggio" durante la performance delle ragazze Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer. Kurt racconta a Blaine che Dave lo ha baciato e lui lo vuole aiutare a confrontarsi con Karofsky e sulla sua omosessualità rinchiusa. Kurt e Blaine parlano a Dave che nega i suoi sentimenti e nega ciò che è accaduto, ma poi diventa violento spingendo Blaine contro il recinto. Kurt difende Blaine spingendolo via, lui scappa. Sempre sotto shock dopo quello che è successo, Kurt spiega a Blaine che prima di Dave, non era mai stata baciato. Blaine gli offre di comprare il suo pranzo. Alla fine si vede Kurt che guarda il suo armadietto con una foto di Blaine con sotto una scritta con un grande "courage". La supplente Kurt, Blaine e Mercedes sono a cena al Bel Grissino. E' evidente di quanto Blaine e Kurt sono diventati vicini in quanto condividono molte cose in comune, tra cui interessi simili libri e riviste. Mercedes sembra non interessata. Kurt si sente a suo agio e sollevato di poter discutere di "questioni gay" con un altro. Si danno il cinque, carezze, e tocchi durante la conversazione. Più tardi Kurt confessa a Mercedes che una settimana fa non pensava di trovare uno come Blaine ed esiste e gli consiglia di uscire con un atleta. Nuove Direzioni Kurt ora è un membro dell' Accademia Dalton. Gli Usignoli e Blaine affidano a Kurt di prendersi cura della loro mascotte, un canarino di nome Pavarotti. Kurt per scogliere il ghiaccio fa una battuta ma nessuno ride. Poi presenta un'idea per le Provinciali, una canzone dei Duran Duran, ma il Concilio rifiuta cortesemente. Blaine si avvicina a Kurt e gli offre la possibilità di cantare un assolo alle Provinciali, perché Kurt ha mostrato coraggio suggerendo nuove idee. Kurt fa l'audizione per l'assolo cantando Don't Cry for Me Argentina. Blaine cerca di convincerlo a non spiccare durante la canzone, ma lo fa. Purtroppo, Kurt non è tra i scelti, Nick e Jeff che avevano entrambi provato più volte per l'assolo, vanno alla prossima prova. Blaine dice a Kurt che non ha bisogno di spiccare o provare il difficile. Mentre Kurt e Rachel parlano arriva Blaine che dice a Kurt che è il momento di andare in scena. Gli Usignoli cantano Hey, Soul Sister. Durante le performance degli avversari Kurt è seduto accanto a Blaine. Alla fine, sia gli Usignoli sia le Nuove Direzioni vincono il primo premio, cioè entrambi i gruppi si sfideranno nuovamente alle Regionali contro gli Aural Intensity. Dopo la gara, Kurt è alla Dalton ed è preoccupato per Pavarotti perchè sta diventando debole e sta perdendo le piume. Così manda un messaggio a Blaine, che lo assicura dicendo che sta solamente facendo la muta. Poi dice che andrà bene, sostenendo, "Ha cibo, acqua, sembra che la sua gabbietta gli piaccia. Basta che gli dai un po' di tempo e continuerà a cantare di nuovo". Blaine sorride a Kurt e esce dalla stanza. Buon Natale Mentre Kurtstudia arriva Blaine che lo spaventa sbattendo la radio sul tavolo. Poi convince Kurt a smettere di studiare, in modo da aiutarlo con un duetto che deve fare a uno spettacolo di Natale. Dice di essere triste perchè non la canteranno insieme. Cominciano a cantare Baby, It's Cold Outside , sembrano quasi flirtare. Alla fine della canzone, Blaine e Kurt sono seduti sul divano e si sorridono. Prima di andare, Blaine ammette che sa che la sua compagna non sarà brava come Kurt. Dopo Blaine se ne va, arriva Will Schuester e nota lo sguardo felice sul volto di Kurt, e le chiede se Blaine è una persona speciale. Kurt ammette che sono semplicemente amici, ma lui è innamorato di Blaine. Gioco di squadra All' Accademia Dalton Kurt, Blaine, e gli altri Usignoli preparano un'esibizione di Bills, Bills, Bills per le Regionali. Rachel e Mercedes raccontano a Kurt e Blaine su ciò che sta accadendo al McKinley: la squadra di football è a corto di giocatori e la Coach Beiste ha pubblicato un foglio alla ricerca di nuove reclute, ma gli altri studenti hanno paura di fare volontariato. Blaine li informa che secondo le norme, tutto quello che serve sono solo quattro giocatori e saranno ammessi alla competizione. Blaine dice che lui e Kurt saranno a vedere la partita, se ci sarà, a fare il tifo. Più tardi li vediamo a fare il tifo alla squadra, seduti affianco a Burt e Carole. Stupide canzoni d'amore Kurt e Blaine fanno la fila al Lima Bean, Blaine chiede a Kurt se pensa sia esagerato cantare per qualcuno a San Valentino, Kurt gli dice di no. Blaine confessa di essere innamorato. Kurt è entusiasta, pensando che Blaine sia innamorato di lui, perché Blaine sembra avere attenzione per lui e conosce anche il suo caffè preferito. Kurt sogna ad occhi aperti e scrive su un suo quaderno "Blaine + Kurt" dentro un cuore, chiude il quaderno quando si avvicina Blaine che lo porta nella sala canto per una riunione d'emergenza con gli Usignoli, dove Blaine annuncia che è innamorato e chiede agli Usignoli di aiutarlo a cantare una canzone per lui fuori dal campus, questo infrangeva un usanza degli Usignoli che non si esibivano all'aperto dal 1927. Kurt difende la richiesta di Blaine e convince gli Usignoli a esibirsi, ma è sbalordito nello scoprire che Blaine vuole che a cantare al negozio The Gap, e chiede il perchè, Blaine risponde che la persona che gli piace lavora lì. Kurt è sconvolto. Blaine è nervoso quando arrivano al Gap e vuole tornare indietro, ma Kurt gli dice che gli piacerà sicuro perché lui è incredibile. Blaine e gli Usignoli cantano When I Get You Alone a Geremia nel negozio. Kurt è abbastanza disturbato durante la performance. Più tardi, si siedono insieme in attesa di Geremia fuori dal negozio, Kurt sembra ancora un po' geloso. Geremia esce con uno sguardo sconvolto sul suo viso e in modo chiaro, anche se cortesemente, respinge Blaine. Questo spezza il cuore di Blaine e Kurt lo trova in uno stato d'animo molto negativo il giorno successivo. Blaine dice di aver immaginato tutto nella sua testa, Kurt dice lo stesso per Blaine, ma lui non vuole rovinare la loro amicizia. Per tirarlo su di morale, Kurt porta gli Usignoli a esibirsi al Bel Grissino e dedica Silly Love Songs a tutti i single in sala. Per un bicchiere di troppo Blaine accompagna Kurt alla festa a casa di Rachel. Kurt finge di bere, dice a Finn che sta cercando di non fare brutta figura con Blaine, che sembra non importarsene dato che è già ubriaco. Durante il gioco della bottiglia, Rachel bacia Blaine e, con sorpresa di tutti, sia Rachel sia Blaine sembrano godere. Rachel e Blaine cantano Don't You Want Me, Kurt li guarda in disagio. La mattina dopo, Blaine è nel letto di Kurt, svenuto dalla sera prima. Burt entra in stanza di suo figlio e vede Blaine a letto. Burt gli chiede più tardi perché c'era un ragazzo nel suo letto; Kurt spiega che Blaine era ubriaco e non poteva guidare, così lo ha portato a casa. Egli rimprovera Kurt per essere stato inopportuno, ma Kurt sostiene che non è successo niente tra lui e Blaine e ammette con rabbia che non può invitare nessuno che "potrebbe essere gay" a casa senza chiedere prima a Burt. Più tardi, mentre Blaine e Kurt prendono caffè, Rachel chiama Blaine per chiedergli di uscire. Kurt chiede a Blaine perché ha accettato e Blaine dice di essere confuso. Ha detto che il bacio è stato bello, e non è mai stato il fidanzato di qualcuno prima, quindi non sa se è gay. Kurt dice che la bisessualità è solo qualcosa che i ragazzi gay usano per "tenere la mano a qualcuno in corridoio e sentirsi normale." Blaine chiede perché Kurt è così sconvolto da questo. Kurt dice a Blaine, che è orgoglioso di quello che è, ma ora ha paura che Blaine non lo capisce. Risponde che è Kurt è sicuro di quello che è, ma "alcuni di noi non sono così fortunati." Blaine poi esce dal locale. Kurt aiuta Rachel a pulire la sua cantina dopo il suo appuntamento con Blaine per scoprire cosa è successo. Rachel afferma che è stato "bello". Kurt, continuando a credere che Blaine sia gay, fa una scommessa con Rachel: Lei deve baciare Blaine di nuovo da sobrio e vedere se ci sono ancora le scintille. Rachel e Kurt attendono l'arrivo di Blaine al bar. Appena entra, Rachel bacia Blaine appassionatamente. La sua risposta è: "Sì, sono gay. . gay al cento per cento". Lui la ringrazia per averglielo fatto capire. Si allontana, Kurt e lì per consolarla. Sexy Sue incontra Kurt e Blaine al Lima Bean, e gli rivela che le Nuove Direzioni saranno sexy per le Regionali, e chiede a Kurt se ha qualche informazione per lei, ma le risponde che non sono in combutta, e lei lo informa che si è appena fatto una nuova nemica. Blaine, però, pensa che gli Usignoli devono aggiungere il sex appeal nelle loro esibizioni. Blaine informa gli Usignoli, che decidono di eseguire Animal, per le ragazze presso la scuola sorella. Blaine dice a Kurt che le sue "facce sexy" non sembravano tali, quindi Kurt pensa che la colpa sia la sua mancanza di esperienza sessuale e questo causerà problemi. Kurt ammette di essere "sexy come un cucciolo di pinguino". Blaine tenta di insegnare a Kurt come fare faccie sexy provando espressioni facciali davanti a uno specchio a casa di Kurt. Kurt ammette che non è in grado di essere sexy, perché non sa nulla di sesso. Ammette di aver visto "quei" video prima, ma tutto ciò che riesce a pensare è cosa penseranno le madri degli attori e perchè farsi tatuaggi i "quei" posti. Blaine poi si offre di dire a Kurt quello che sa. Kurt rifiuta questa offerta, dicendo che non vuole conoscere i dettagli, che preferisce le storie d'amore dove non si supera lo sfiorarsi delle dite. Dice di aver imparato abbastanza in un giorno. Chiede a Blaine si andarsene. Più tardi Blaine va presso il negozio di auto di Burt Hummel, chiedendo se avesse mai parlato con Kurt di sesso. Burt ha detto che quando Kurt sarà pronto lo sarà anche lui. Blaine, tuttavia, è preoccupato del fatto che Kurt potrebbe già essere troppo grande e potrebbe fare un grave errore un giorno. Blaine dice di invidiare il rapporto tra Kurt e Burt e invita Burt a sfruttare la loro vicinanza, poi si scusa se sta oltrepassando i limiti - Burt gli dice che lo ha fatto. Blaine spiega che ci tiene a Kurt e non vuole vederlo soffrire. Questo porta a Burt a una conversazione sincera con Kurt di sesso. La nostra canzone L'episodio si apre con l'esibizione di Misery cantata da Blaine con gli Usignoli. Sembra flirtare con Kurt, che sembra essere geloso. Blaine alla fine dell'esibizione lo capisce. Kurt dice che, anche se l'esibizione era fantastica, se canteranno Misery alle Regionali secondo lui perderanno, e che viene sprecato il talento degli altri Usignoli. Kurt ammette di essere geloso che Blaine è il solista in ogni canzone. Durante una riunione degli Usignoli, Kurt arriva in ritardo annunciando la morte di Pavarotti, con abiti neri piuttosto che l'uniforme standard della Dalton, e decide di eseguire Blackbird dei Beatles dedicandola a Pavarotti. Blaine comincia a fare il coro a metà della canzone, e il resto degli Usignoli si uniscono . Blaine fissa Kurt per tutta la durata del brano. Ad un'altra riunione degli Usignoli Blaine ringrazia gli usignoli di avergli sempre dato la voce solista, ma dice che questa volta vorrebbe fare un duetto come numero di apertura per le Regionali, dicendo che non lo facevano avrebbero sicuramente perso. Chiede in particolare che Kurt sia il suo partner per il duetto. Kurt è scioccato, dicendo che non è giusto, perché tutti dovrebbero avere la possibilità di cantare. Più tardi, mentre Kurt sta decorando la bara per il funerale di Pavarotti, Blaine si avvicina a lui per parlare del duetto, dicendo che deciso di cantare Candles di Hey Monday. Kurt chiede sospettoso perché Blaine abbia scelto lui per cantare il duetto. Blaine ammette che, dopo aver visto Kurt cantare Blackbird, si rese conto che vuole stare con lui. Gli prende la mano dicendo che c'è un momento in cui una persona dice "eccoti! cercavo uno come te da una vita" dice che quella persona è lui. Lo bacia e Blaine dice che dovrebbero provare. Kurt dice: "Pensavo lo stessimo facendo già" sorridono e si baciano di nuovo. Alle Regionali, Kurt ammette che lui è nervoso di cantare il duetto, temendo che si dimentichi le parole della canzone o che apre la bocca per cantare, ma non esce nessun suono. Blaine lo assicura che il suo nervosismo è adorabile ed è convinto che spaccheranno con il loro duetto. I due cantano Candles, dopo di che Blaine prosegue con canzone di Pink, Raise Your Glass. Dopo la perdita degli Usignoli alle Regionali, Blaine e Kurt vanno a seppellire Pavarotti. Blaine chiede a Kurt se la sepoltura gli ricorda il funerale di sua madre. Kurt è d'accordo ma dice che la bara di sua madre era più grande. Blaine capisce che Kurt è turbato, Kurt dice che voleva davvero vincere. Blaine assicura Kurt che hanno vinto per un'altro aspetto, si sono trovati l'un l'altro che "è meglio di uno stupido trofeo". I due poi si tengono per mano mentre camminano sotto l'albero. La notte dei negletti Kurt vaga per il McKinley mostrando a Blaine i maggiori punti di interesse prima del concerto di beneficienza. Dal modo in cui Kurt si espone o giudica alcune cose riguardo la sua vecchia scuola, Blaine intuisce quanto gli manchi essere fra i suoi amici e tornare al liceo che prima frequentava. Di punto in bianco piomba David Karofsky e rovina la giornata ai due ragazzi, che cercano di rispondere sulla difensiva. Poco prima che Blaine e Dave ingaggino una lotta, Santana sopraggiunge e interviene per fermare la lite, ammonendo entrambi. In seguito, Kurt e Blaine sono visti insieme presso l'auditorium mentre assistono al concerto di beneficienza. Born This Way Il ballo New York Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Cambio di look Fine di una storia Il ruolo adatto Glease I superduetti Ringraziamento Il miracolo di Natale Kurt e Burt si scambiano i regali: Burt da' al figlio un indirizzo dove dovrà recarsi per trovare il suo regalo. Una volta giunto a destinazione, una nota pista di pattinaggio su ghiaccio di New York, Kurt ha un'altra gradevole sorpresa: si incontra con Blaine, il cui viaggio a New York è stato pagato da Burt al fine di poter trascorrere tutti e tre del tempo insieme. Blaine, cogliendo al volo l'occasione, invita il suo ex-fidanzato a rispettare un'altra tradizione di Natale, il loro duetto: entrambi si esibiscono dunque con White Christmas pattinando sul ghiaccio. Di ritorno a casa dopo una pattinata sul ghiaccio, Blaine chiede a Kurt, il suo unico vero amore, che anche se non stanno più insieme gradirebbe che ci entrambi ci fossero sempre l'uno per l'altro. A casa Blaine e Burt guardano una partita di football in tv. Kurt li raggiunge chiedendo chi sta vincendo. I due interessati rispondono in coro il nome della squadra in vantaggio. La tensione sale, Blaine guarda l'orologio, Burt guarda Kurt, finchè Kurt prende il giornalino di Vogue e dice che non riesce a guardarle per troppo tempo. Si scopre che Blaine e Burt avevano fatto una scommessa: Burt diceva che non riusciva a stare meno di dieci minuti a guardare la partita, Blaine, invece, diceva che avrebbe resistito più di 10 minuti. Così Blaine paga Burt per la sua vincita e Burt sottolinea il fatto che lui è il padre e lo conosce meglio nonostante Blaine è stato il ragazzo. Burt chiede a Blaine quali sono i piani per il futuro e lui risponde che vorrebbe andare alla NYADA, se a Kurt non da fastidio, Kurt scuote la testa e continua a leggere Vogue. Kurt e Blaine mentre fanno la tavola per cenare cantano Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas. Durante la canzone Blaine ha gli occhi fissi su Kurt che va ad avvertire il padre, che leggeva Vogue della cena pronta. Insieme mangiano come una vera famiglia. Lo voglio Wonder-ful Canzoni: Duetti *''Baby, It's Cold Outside'' di Frank Loesser (Buon Natale) *''﻿Animal'' di Neon Trees (Sexy) *''Candles'' di Hey Monday (La nostra canzone) *''Perfect'' di P!nk ''(Le elezioni) *Let It Snow'' di Vaughn Monroe (Uno straordinario Natale) *''White Christmas'' di Bing Crosby (Glee, Actually) In un numero di gruppo *''My Favorite Things'' di The Sound of Music (Uno straordinario Natale) *''Do They Know It's Christmas?'' di Band Aid (Uno straordinario Natale) *''Bad'' di Michael Jackson (Michael) *''Love Shack'' di B-52's (Cuore) *''My Love Is Your Love'' di Whitney Houston (Addio, Whitney) *''Big Girls Don't Cry'' di Fergie (L'ultimo ballo) *''Paradise By The Dashboard Light'' di Meatloaf (Le Nazionali) *''Don't Speak'' di No Doubt (Fine di una storia) *''The Scientist'' dei Coldplay (Fine di una storia) *''You're the One That I Want'' da Grease (Glease) *''Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas'' di Judy Garland (Il miracolo di Natale) Correlate * Teenage Dream di Katy Perry (Il primo bacio) * Blackbird dei The Beatles (La nostra canzone) * Somewhere Only We Know dei Keane (Born This Way) * Dancing Queen dei ABBA (Il ballo) * It's Not Unusual di Tom Jones (Il pianoforte viola) * One Hand, One Heart da West Side Story (La prima volta) * Ben di Michael Jackson (Michael) * More Than a Woman dei Bee Gees (Saturday Night Glee-ver) * It's Not Right But It's Okay di Whitney Houston (Addio, Whitney) * I Have Nothing di Whitney Houston (Addio, Whitney) * I'll Remember di Madonna (Il giorno del diploma) * It's Time di Imagine Dragons (La nuova Rachel) * Barely Breathing di Duncan Sheik ''(Fine di una storia) * ''Hopelessly Devoted To You di Grease (Il ruolo adatto) * Beauty School Drop Out di Grease (Glease) Curiosità: *Sono anche chiamati Blurt, Klainebow e Kurt CoBlaine (da utenti di FanFiction). Darren Criss preferisce il nome Klaine. *Entrambi hanno avuto una cotta prima di innamorarsi a vicenda. Kurt con Finn Blaine con Jeremiah e Sam . *In Il pianoforte viola, Kurt dice che ha guardato The Bachelorette con Blaine. *Il sesso di questa coppia è chiamato "Klex" dai fan. *I loro baci sono chiamati "Klisses" dai fan. *In Le elezioni, Blaine dice che lui e Kurt cantano Perfect in macchina insieme. *Entrambi amano Vogue, Marion Cotillard, fashion e musica. *Blaine ha una foto di Kurt nel comodino (Michael) *Entrambi hanno baciato una ragazza prima di mettersi insieme, Kurt ha baciato Brittany in Senza voce, Blaine ha baciato Rachel in Per un bicchiere di troppo. *In La prima volta Blaine chiama per la prima volta Kurt il suo "ragazzo" *Entrambi hanno una loro foto nell'armadietto. Kurt ha la foto di Blaine nell'uniforme della Dalton sopra la scritta "Courage" (Il primo bacio). Blaine ha la foto della campagna per rappresentante d'istututo di Kurt (Il fratellone). Inoltre in La nuova Rachel si vedono due foto di loro due insieme. *Sono la seconda coppia durata di più in Glee dopo la Tike. *Kurt dice che la relazione con Blaine è diventata una "favolosa coppia di pensionati" in Addio, Whitney *In Addio, Whitney Kurt dice che lui e Blaine hanno un'orario per cominciare *Quando Blaine dice "Ti amo tantissimo" in Addio, Whitney indossa lo stesso cardigan di quando gli dice per la prima volta "Ti amo" in New York *Rachel e Santana hanno cantato indirettamente una canzone quando Kurt e Blaine stanno parlando con altri ragazzi. A Boy Like That mentre Blaine parla con Sebastian alla Dalton, So Emotional mentre Kurt messaggia con Chandler Kiehl. *Loro guardano The Bachelorette, Being Bobby Brown, Jersey Shore e Tabatha Takes Over insieme. *In Uno straordinario Natale, Blaine ha usato l'involucro della caramella preferita di Kurt per fare un'anello di promessa per Kurt, ma la scena è stata tagliata. *Entrambi si sono candidati come rappresentanti d'istituto nel loro ultimo anno. Blaine, a differenza di Kurt, vince. *Blaine ha un'album con foto di Kurt. (Il ruolo adatto) *Entrambi hanno avuto una cotta per Sam Evans. *tutti e due pur essendo gay hanno baciato una ragazza: Kurt Brittany e Blaine Rachel Citazioni: Galleria di foto: Jfdhiue05_621042668_n.png klaine01.jpg klaine02.jpg klaine03.jpg klaine04.jpg klaine05.jpg klaine06.jpg klaine07.png klaine08.jpg klaine09.jpg klaine10.jpg klaine11.jpg klaine12.jpg klaine13.jpg klaine14.jpg klaine15.jpg klaine16.jpg klaine17.jpg klaine18.jpg 41.jpg Chriscolfer3.jpg klaine22.jpg klaine23.jpg klaine24.jpg klaine25.jpg klaine26.jpg klaine27.jpg klaine28.jpg klaine29.jpg klaine30.jpg klaine31.jpg klaine32.jpg klaine33.jpg klaine34.jpg klaine35.jpg klaine36.jpg klaine37.jpg klaine38.jpg GLEE 0266.jpg klaine40.jpg klaine41.jpg klaine42.jpg klaine43.jpg klaine44.jpg klaine45.jpg klaine46.jpg klaine47.jpg Tumblr me1sw0gR5U1qlrgdeo7 250.gif blaine-and-kurt-greatest-movies-and-more-19621364-400-300.jpeg 281665_388420354579402_910434642_n.png 393586 212795452130386 24899922 n.jpg 393586 212795452130386 24899922 n.jpg 374361 212795475463717 745159698 n.jpg klainehug2.gif 384336 406552469421349 1167084685 n.jpg 320998 149969415157129 1807725803 n.png primo bacio klaine.png 531525 168165073331167 834749517 n.jpg Perfect004 photoshop.PNG Primo bacio klaine.png Klainehug2.gif XmasKlaine.png Klaine-don'tspeak.jpg Klaine-breakup-290x290.jpg Klainewiki.jpg 09klaine.jpg Klaineatbreadstix.jpg Klaine corridoio.jpg Klaine-prom.png Klaine47.jpg Klaine17.jpg JustCan'tGetEnough-Klaine.gif Klaine-2x18.PNG 019~179.jpg 1235796_glee-kurt-blaine-kiss-chris-colfer-darren-criss-season-5-main-enews_thumb_big.jpg|bacio Klaine 5x01 Klaine-weddingproposal.png Tumblr mv4l5y09D51rlia7so1 500.png Tumblr mv5oonhjj71qfzltqo1 500.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0297.jpg 5x06. Movin' Out.mkv0342.jpg Navigazione: en:Kurt-Blaine Relationship Categoria:Coppie Categoria:Relazioni Categoria:Amicizie